danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Monomi
|height = 55 cm (1' 9.5") |events participated = • Neo World Program • Killing School Trip • Final Killing Game |execution = Please Insert Coin |fate = • Lost her power and turned by Monokuma to Monomi • Executed by Monokuma • Used by Monaca Towa as her avatar via fake Miaya Gekkogahara |status = Inactive |relatives = • Monokuma (Forcefully adoptive big brother) • Chihiro Fujisaki (Father/Creator; deceased) • Chiaki Nanami (Artificial big sister; deceased) • Alter Ego (Big brother/Creator) |affiliation = •Future Foundation •Neo World Program |game_debut = Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair |anime_debut = Danganronpa: The Animation - Episode 13 (Cameo) Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future #02 (Debut) |manga_debut = Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou |novel_debut = Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days |japanese_voice = Takako Sasuga |english_voice = Rebecca Forstadt (Game) Anastasia Muñoz (Anime) }}Usami (ウサミ Usami), also known by her full name, “'Magical Girl Miracle ★ Usami'” (魔法の少女奇跡★ウサミ Mahō no shōjo kiseki ★ Usami), is a magical stuffed toy rabbit that appears as the teacher of the students in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. She is an Artificial Intelligence working for the Future Foundation. When Monokuma makes his appearance, Usami was assaulted by him, breaking her wand which grants her magical powers in the process. Her appearance was then greatly altered and her name is changed into Monomi (モノミ Monomi) without consent by Monokuma, who adopted her as a younger sister. Monomi was executed in Chapter 5 along with Chiaki Nanami, her artificial big sister, both of whom were created by Ultimate Programmer Chihiro Fujisaki. However, she mysteriously reappeared during the Forced Shutdown and defeated AI Junko Enoshima. As Usami, she appeared in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc School Mode. Usami/Monomi returns in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future. However, it is not really her, as she is only a virtual avatar for Miaya Gekkogahara with the appearance of the real AI. In reality, she is Monaca Towa's avatar. Appearance Usami is seen as a pure white with black eyes and has light pink blushes on her cheeks and a pink bow. Usami has white wings attached to her back and wears a pink bib with a gold charm attached to it, and wears a pink and white frilled skirt along with white stockings. As Monomi, she looks much more like Monokuma, and much like him, she is two-toned, split down the middle. Her right side is white with one black eye, while her left side is pink and has one robotic red eye, lost from fighting Monokuma. She wears a white diaper with three black buttons on the left and right sides and has an orange bow on her right ear. She retains her two-toned complexion in Danganronpa 3, but her bow is replaced with a yellow crescent-shaped hairpin and the buttons on her diaper are white instead of black. According to her Danganronpa 3 profile, she is literally a stuffed toy. Personality ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' Usami is gentle and kindhearted, but also very naive and not very smart. While she is strict about rules and certain other things, it's very easy to trick or persuade her. All she wants is to foster love, friendship and good manners, emphasized in her catchphrase "love, love!". Because of this, she can even come across overly sweet and annoying. She encourages everyone to live in peace and strengthen their bonds with each other. She is very happy and proud when everyone gets along, and scolds them when they do bad and kindly asks them not to do it again. Usami talks in a very childish way, sometimes including chu sounds in her speech, most notably replacing the "desu" copula with "dechu" in the original japanese release. Usami is afraid of violence, fighting and cruelty, considering all of it "a big no-no" - the mere thought frightens her. She also emphasizes the importance of caring for the environment, prohibiting the students from throwing trash anywhere on the island (because she stated if you littered it would trigger an alarm). Though she is very childish, Usami is aware of sexuality and tries to prevent the teens from doing anything "shameful". Comically, she sometimes incorrectly assumes that one of her students is interested in her and she's shocked by the idea of a romance between teacher and student. As the students' teacher, Usami often tries to guide and encourage them and take charge, but she is never taken seriously. She lost the last lingering thread of her authority after she was turned into Monomi and became an unwitting pawn to Monokuma. She is often the butt of his jokes, physically and verbally abused on a regular basis. Monomi rarely tries to fight back, as she believes she can't do anything without her magic stick, but she sometimes tries to snark back at Monokuma with poor success. The students are very distrustful of Monomi, because she is keeping important information from them and some believe she is working with Monokuma. They are also annoyed by her overly sweet nature and low intelligence. They often think she's useless, and when she does help, she is never appreciated. It makes her sad, but she says she is used to it. She is often ignored and sometimes downright bullied, but Sonia Nevermind and Chiaki are shown to be a bit more nice towards her. In the end, Monomi only wants to help and protect her students, and does it even if she isn't appreciated. Though she is shown to be somewhat cowardly at times, she is ready to give her life for them at any time. She is supportive towards everyone and believes in them no matter what. She is completely forgiving and never blames them for the murders, even though it makes her shocked and sad whenever someone does something bad (instead, she blames Monokuma, calling him the root of all evil). This is especially evident in her dialogue with Nagito Komaeda, who is distrusted and hated by most other characters. Usami/Monomi appears to be a relatively young AI, which may explain some of her childish and naive traits, along with the fact that she was created into an artificial world where violence and other bad things shouldn't even exist. Makoto Naegi mentions that there was a possibility that Usami's behavior might have gone too extreme, to the point where the students would have to escape the program, but this did not happen in the main story nor in Island Mode. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' While Monomi still talks and acts in a childish and excited way, as she was acting as avatar of Miaya, she also become more proactive, and is far more willing to express her anger at people and opinions Miaya did not agree with. However, she is actually Monaca's avatar, not an independent AI. History ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' Prologue - Welcome to Dangan Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? In the beginning of the events of the second game, Usami introduced herself to the students as their teacher, and explained the rules of their life on the island. She also showed her magical powers to the students, an example being when she changed a chicken into a cow. Later, after the students gathered their very first Hope Fragments, Usami gathered them on the beach to give them presents, which were received happily, making them trust that they were safe and sound on the island. But Monokuma soon took over, destroyed her magical staff and left her powerless. When she tried to stand up to Monokuma she was quickly executed via Monobeast. The rest of her copies were then turned into Monokuma's adoptive sister, Monomi. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair In Chapter 1, Monomi explained numerous things to the students, such as how the old lodge was undergoing renovation or that the beach house showers did not work. She also aided Chiaki in guarding the party that was thrown by Ultimate Imposter to keep Monokuma away. After every school trial, she successfully defeats a Monobeast, which allows the students to explore the other islands. In every trial, Monomi is hanged by Monokuma with a rope beside his private chair with the exception of Chapter 5. Chapter 2 - Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts Chapter 3 - Trapped by the Ocean Scent Chapter 4 - Do Ultimate Robots Dream of Clockworks? Chapter 5 - Smile at Hope in the Name of Despair Monomi was executed alongside Chiaki at the end of Chapter 5 where all of her remaining copies were destroyed. Chapter 6 - This is the End Goodbye Academy of Despair At the end of Chapter 6, Usami briefly returns in her original Magical Girl appearance and single-handedly defeats the giant avatar of Junko Enoshima after the Forced Shutdown was activated. It is unknown exactly how she came back after being executed in Chapter 5 and this is even questioned by the real Byakuya Togami after they all escape the game. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 02 - Hang the Witch Usami is an AI and acts as a virtual avatar for Miaya Gekkogahara, one of the three developers of the Neo World Program, who is completely silent. Usami first appeared after Miaya and some other Future Foundation members were trapped by Monokuma for the Final Killing Game. Miaya typed in some kind of code on her advanced wheelchair, pulling up a program that allowed Usami to communicate for her through the computer. In an attempt to rid the invasion of Monokuma, Usami was used to fight off the invading hack but was ultimately driven off and was forced into her Monomi form. She then continued to be a translator of sorts for the otherwise mute Miaya's thoughts. Strangely, Monokuma did not recognize Usami initially. Episode 03 - Cruel Violence and Hollow Words After Aoi's "dead" body is revealed, Miaya was shown to be panicking through Monomi, wondering how this could happen. After Aoi woke up, Miaya was making sure that Aoi wasn't injured. After seeing Aoi's shocked expression Miaya turned to see what has Aoi so shocked and she ended up screaming with Monomi's avatar after seeing Great Gozu's hanging corpse. Miaya showed a map of the Future Foundation building to Makoto and Aoi with the Monomi avatar. After the trio find where the Intercom system is located, they were shown walking down a hallway towards the Monitoring Room. Miaya turned in a circle when she met with an intersection. Makoto asked her if she can't turn right and Monomi expressed "shock" at Makoto having figured out her NG Code. Through Monomi, she started to panic, thinking that Hina and Makoto would attempt to kill her. Episode 04 - Who is a Liar Miaya, Monomi (avatar) and Aoi came out from their hiding place after they heard the sound of an explosion. On the way, they reunited with Kazuo Tengan, Ryota Mitarai, Kyoko Kirigiri, and found that Juzo has been knocked unconscious. After listening to Kyosuke's threat to execute Makoto via the intercom, Miaya, Kazuo, and Aoi prepared themselves to rescue Makoto. Miaya insisted to go to stop the person that is following Makoto and Aoi. Even though Makoto and Hina tried to stop her, she insisted on going, saying that she was already "infected" with Makoto's "hope." She promised to Aoi that she will return to them. Monomi was shown ready for battle. Miaya encountered Juzo and attempted to stop him in the hallway. Monomi showed an expresion of screaming when she proceeded to fire multiple rockets at Juzo, who managed to evade them. While preparing the second secret weapon, Juzo rushed forward and kicked Miaya in the face, knocking her off her wheelchair. Episode 07 - Ultra Despair Girls Monomi and Miaya where shown putting catchup to Hina for the prank caused by Monaca when she was supposedly "dead". After Monaca blasted off to space, Komaru and Toko Fukawa took control of Miaya and she informed with Monomi, that a survivor from the Killing School Life would be killed because of him. Execution Relationships Family Monokuma When Monokuma shows up on the island, he adopts Usami as his little sister without her approval. She is usually beat up by Monokuma when she irritates him, which happens often. Monokuma also likes to make fun of her. He also always punches or harms her when she bothers him. In Danganronpa 3, Usami sees Monokuma as a threat and unlike Monokuma, who seems to recall Usami as his "little sister", Usami has no recollection of Monokuma. In the Danganronpa 3 relationship chart, Monomi tells Monokuma that he isn't her big brother. Chiaki Nanami Both AI Chiaki and Usami were created by Alter Ego. They are usually trying to protect the other students from Monokuma, as seen in Chapter 1 when they stand guard outside the old lodge together. When Chiaki accidentally kills Nagito, she is executed along with Usami. Remnants of Despair Most other students either distrust, or ignore her, possibly both. She continues to try and make friends with them, but they all decline her. Nagito Komaeda Many of the students after the first trial, distrust Nagito. However, Usami believes in his good side and tries to encourage him to be more self-confident, make friends and do good things. Unfortunately, Nagito doesn't take her seriously and, just like the others students, he considers her an annoyance. After Monomi was in the Final Dead Room with Nagito, she remarks that she is afraid of Nagito since he tried to shoot himself when he had to play Russian Roulette as the last part of the Final Dead Room. Quotes *“I'm Usami! Magical Miracle Girl ★ Usami! I'm an itty bitty girl who's sweet like milk!” *“Hue..?” *“It's a place where everybody can study in peace and harmony. That's what being a student is all about.” (explaining about the library in the Second Island) *“In a quarrel, both sides are to blame. That's why it's better to just have no sides at all!” (to Kazuichi Soda and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu) *“Um... you mentioned "imitation murder" more than once, but... what is that?” (to Nagito Komaeda) *“You hate me that much?!” (to Monokuma) *“You stupid brother!” (to Monokuma) *“Heeeey! Don't put my likeness in your movies without my permission!” (to Monokuma) *“Yep yep... The debate proceeds when you assume you can believe each other...” *“I'm Monomi! And my heart is throbbing like crazy right now!” *“Ugh... I can't do anything, how annoying... But I'm just gonna believe in everyone, that's the least I can do...” *“For those kids, which option is hope and which is despair?“ *“Everything...is for the sake of a future filled with hope...” *“I don't eat moss balls! I just enjoy looking at them!” (to Monokuma) *“Seriously...he's like the king of unreasonableness. Why did it turn out like this...?” (talking about Monokuma) *“We were supposed to have a fun, friendly school trip, but it turned out all bloody instead...” *“Everyone, do your very best! Don't lose to yourself! And don't forget to save frequently!” *“In any case, you can't bweak the wules. Beside, it's fine if you want to have fun but don't forget your studies.” *“Bye bye! Everyone, please do not forget your teacher.” *"Love Love!" Panic Talk Action *“Hajime, you stupidface!” *“I won't let you!” *“Let's all get along...” *“Burst open and mix!” *“Disappear!” *“I can't lose!” *“Don't defy your teacher!” *“I'll lower your grades!” *“Chiaki and I aren't best friends!” (Final Argument) Trivia *In one of her many attempts to get Monokuma out of the island, she loses her eye. This, and the fact that she's a rabbit, caused Monokuma to mockingly name her “Monomi”. *Ironically, given how most of the Danganronpa 2 cast sees her as an obstacle, "Monomi" may be a corruption of "mon ami", French for "my friend". *After Monokuma alters her, even her dialogue display, which originally labeled her Usami, immediately changes to Monomi (which also noticed by Monomi herself). *Oddly enough, Monomi can understand incoherent speech. She acted as the translator when Teruteru Hanamura broke down and began uttering nonsense in the first trial. *In the beginning of the second class trial, after the students discuss the murders which took place in Hope's Peak Academy and inspired the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, Monokuma and Monomi (who is tied up next to his seat) get caught up in a small discussion over how violent high school students have become nowadays. The humor behind this little exchange stems for the fact that Monokuma and Monomi's voice actresses, Nobuyo Ōyama and Takako Sasuga, respectively, are both senior voice actresses who are best known for the roles they have portrayed in some of Japan's most famous, long-running animated shows since the 1970's. *In Chapter 2, after Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu nearly dies Monomi says: “If I could save himself myself, I would... but my magical stick is gone and I am close to powerless...” immediately after the murder of Mahiru Koizumi, Monomi apologized for not fixing the bathroom because her magical stick was gone. This most likely points to her magical stick as being the direct representation of her powers within the Neo World Program. *During the third Class Trial, Monokuma mentioned that Monomi eats moss balls. Monomi then reacted angrily by saying that she doesn't eat moss balls, but simply enjoys looking at them. Her reaction to Monokuma's words may be hinting that she does in fact like eating moss balls because her reaction is similar to the normal gag reactions in comedy manga/anime of a character hiding the truth by making an excuse after someone said something about the character. Either that, or Monomi indeed like watching moss balls. *In Chapter 4, she reveals that she, along with her brother, fear mice. Specifically, Usami is scared of the idea of them biting her ears, pointing this out after the students were talking about the locked doors of Nezumi Castle. **This shared trait of Monomi and her "big brother" Monokuma is meant to further develop the intentional similarities between Monokuma and Doraemon, who is known to have had his characteristically absent cat-ears gnawed off by a robotic mouse at one point and is deathly afraid of mice ever since. **This trait is later revealed to be used to keep her away from Nezumi Castle if she went rogue, acting as a hiding place for the students and containing the code to enter the ancient ruins so that they can graduate and escape the program in case of that failure. *Monomi makes a cameo appearance in the first game during the School Mode mini game as “Warlockkuma”, one of Monokuma's requested backups. If you complete every backup that Monokuma requests, "Warlockkuma" comes alive as Usami, prompting Monokuma to declare “a mess up to the time line”. She then defeats Monokuma and lets everyone leave the academy. **Based on the events of Danganronpa's School Mode and Danganronpa 2, Usami is stronger than Monokuma in a fair fight. Monokuma only takes over the island trip by attacking Usami when she's distracted, allowing him to break her Magic Stick and convert her into Monomi. *She makes another cameo appearance in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls during the CG ending where her face appears on the side of a building above the word "Fin." *Beta Monomi is basically a red or pink Monokuma with deadly knives, but on the right side it has bunny ears, but still the same red/pink tone; except a diaper with a broken cartoon or realistic skull on the front (or a bow on the navel), but she still holds the knives. So Monomi was about to be evil or nice- but she kills despair with her knives and spreads hope that way, is what is said about Beta Monomi. *Some fans speculate that Usami's normal attire (prior to her "makeover") is heavily based off Sayaka Maizono in her idol costume. * This is (right picture) a model named test_usami_model.gmo, which features running and idling animations. This character's origin is unknown. It appearance looks like a ginger fox with a red sweat band with the words "INU" (means "dog" in English) in uppercase letters and a red jersey with the number 1 on it and two sneakers. Navigation Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Future Foundation Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Inactive Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Survived Execution